Knight In Shining Kevlar
by TvRomances
Summary: When Erin needs help will her knight in shining Kevlar be there?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction guys so please be nice. This will be mostly about Lindsay and Halstead. There might be a few appearances by some Chicago Fire characters. Let me know what you think by leaving a review._

* * *

The day had been usually quiet today. Everybody was doing paperwork. I would look up every so often feeling somebody staring at me. I knew who it was. Every time I would pop my head up Jay would look down. I was going to ask him what he was staring at, but I didnt get the chance because the second I went to open my mouth Voight walked in.  
"We just got information on a possible drug ring downtown. Suit up and lets get going. And be careful we dont know what kind of heat these guys are carrying" Voight instruced. I could see he was looking at me telling me to be careful the most. In Intelligance we were basically a family, but Voight was more my family than anybody. He had rescued me when I was 15 and had givin me a life outside of what I had been givin.

In the car...  
"So what were you staring at this morning?" I asked Halstead knowing he would dodge the question.  
"What are you talking about Lindsay..." He said looking a bit red in the face knowing that he had been caught.  
"Well everytime I would look up I would see your head shot right back down and more than normal on your paperwork" I said wanting an answer to my begging question.  
"Maybe I was just focusing more on my paperwork than normal. And how do you know how much I normally focus on my papwork?" Halstead said turning the question around on me.  
I had never been more glad to arrive at a scene then I was then so I could avoid his question. Knowing full well that I would have to listen to him asking me again after the rade was over on the way back to the district.

Only I didn't know at that time I wouldn't be having that conversation with him...

To be continued...

* * *

_I know it is really short and I know I left a cliff hanger. I will continue and update soon based on how many reviews I get and the feedback I get on this story. Like I said this is my first story and it will be mainly a Linstead story. _


	2. Chapter 2

I** would like to think everybody that followed and reviewed and read my story. It gives me the want to continue to write. I know I didn't say this last chapter but this story will all be from Erin's pov. I tried to do it from both sides and I just couldn't get a handle on doing it in Jay's pov. Oh and I have also posted another story called What Would Happen. It is another Linstead story. Anyways here is the new chapter. I know it is really short. I will try and post another one tomorrow morning or tomorrow when I get home from school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD**

* * *

_Erin pov_

_****_Everybody rushed into the building. There were 6 offices total in the building. That meant one for each of us. Everybody got assigned a office to search. We all separated to go to our offices. When I walked into my office it was dark. I held my gun up and my flashlight under it so I could see my line of sight. I heard something but I didn't have time to react or do anything because something hits me on the head and my gun rolls to the side of the room.

I got dizzy and start to stumble backwards. When I was stumbling backwards I must have accidently hit the light switch because light flooded the room. I was still really dizzy and everything was getting blurry. Then I see a blurry image raise a foot to kick me. I can see well enough to move out of the way. I raise my hand to punch whatever it is. I must have landed my punch because I hear somebody groan. I was not expecting a jab to the stomach though. I double over on the floor from the impact. While im down who ever is in the room with me starts to kick me in the ribs till I hear a snap.  
While im down I get backed up against a pile of boxes. I manage to get one of the boxes to fall hoping that with enough noise my team will hear me and come and help me. The box falls to the floor with a loud clatter..  
While I was trying to do this I was still getting kicked in the ribs. Then I get kicked in the head and I black out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and read my other story please. I will update sometime tomorrow. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been caught up and super busy with school. And then I got sick. This is the first time I have had a chance to post anything so here we go. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and post more as soon as possible.**

* * *

I must have only been out for a few seconds because when I come to I see the door being pushed open and Antonio and Ruzek grabbing the guy that had done this to me. Then I see Voight and Jay start to run over to me.

I put my hand to the back of my head and feel something wet and sticky. I remove my hand and bring it in front of me to look at it. Blood. I don't have time to react or say anything before Voight and Jay make it over to me.

"Erin are you okay?" I can hear Jay asked. His voice seems worried and scared. I must look worse then I think.

"My head hurts." I respond. I try and take a breathe but the sharp pain coming from my ribs tells me that is a bad idea.

"Can you stand kid?" I hear Voight ask me.

I nod to him thinking I can at least try and get up. I get to my feet (much to my ribs disapproval) with Jay supporting most of my weight. Even with Jay supporting most of my weight I cant keep up my part. I feel myself start to fall, but before I can hit the ground he lifts my legs up so he is holding my bridal style. My head is resting on his arm and he is looking at my face scanning my body for injuries.

"Are you sure your okay?" I can tell he is asking this out of worry and being a little sarcastic since the last time he asked I played it off

I went to respond to him when his face goes pale. He then shuffles my head a little to the side and looks at where my head was previously laying.

"Erin your bleeding. We have to get you to the hospital now!" Jay yells the last part getting the rest of the guys attention who were all standing around the guy who had done this to me.

They all rush over to me and look at Jay's sleeve where im sure is a fair amount of my blood. I open my mouth to respond to just tell everybody to calm down that it is just a little blood, when my eye lids start to get really heavy. I can hear Jay and other people talking to me telling me to keep my eyes open and to not go to sleep. I try and fight to keep them open but I am fighting a losing battle and soon I just give up.

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer I promise! Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Yet again I am sorry for the late update. I only have 9 days left of school and then I will be able to update sooner. But as a present for not updating in a while I made this chapter a little longer. And I will apologize ahead of time if any of the medical stuff is wrong I am only 15 and don't really know much about it. So without further ado here you go!**

* * *

I must have only blacked out for a minute because when I am able to get my hearing back I can hear Jay yelling.

"Erin! Erin! Come on stay awake! Dont leave me!" I can hear him say really worried. I cant hear Voight or anybody else so im guessing they had walked out to deal with the guy who had done this to me._ I will never leave you_ is my last thought before I am out again.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the ambulance. I try to open my eyes but my head hurts to much. I can feel somebody holding my hand. I move my head a little, which is all little difficult considering the neck brace, and open my eyes just a crack and see Jay holding my hand. As quick as I opened my eyes I close them again.

I lightly squeeze his hand letting him know that I am awake and still holding on.

"Erin your awake!" I hear him say relieved.

"Yeah" I say but my voice just comes out really raspy. I hadn't noticed how dry and sore my throat was till I tried to speak.

"Its okay Erin, don't try and talk. Your in the ambulance heading to the hospital and don't you dare complain even though I know you hate hospitals. Dawson is behind you watching your vitals and making sure your okay. Shay is up front probably breaking every signal law to get you to the hospital." He said giving me the run down on everything that was happening while I had been out.

It is mostly silence with just the beeping of the monitors and the sirens of the ambulance. I can feel Jay rubbing his thumb on the top of my hand and saying things to me to try and keep me awake. I never would have thought that would feel so good and I would enjoy him doing that so much. _Stop he is my partner. Nothing can happen Voight would kill us both_.

Jay talking to me is working for is working for a while and then his voice starts to get distant.

I start to panic because I don't want to black out again. I'm scared that if I black out again then I wont wake up. I start to think about all the things in my life to be grateful for and all that has happened to me. I try and fight but then I hear one of the monitors start to beep really fast and I am out again before I can put up more of a fight against it.

* * *

**I know it isn't much longer but I tried. I promise once school is out these will be longer. Please leave a review on your way :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been a really long time since an update but there is good news. 5 more days of school left which means more time to update for you guys. I did make this chapter longer thought. And OMG I loved the season finale! I have no idea how I am going to wait till the fall for a new episode! Before I get off track here is Chapter 5. Leave a review please.**

* * *

When I woke up next I could feel that I was laying in a rather uncomfortable bed with something down my throat. I begin to look down at my arms and see that there are IV's hanging out of them. My next thought is I really want to get this tube out of my throat. It is really itchy and hindering me from getting up. Another thing I notice is I can feel something holding my hand. I look down at it And see what is holding my hand

Jay.

I try and smile but that is also made difficult by the tube. He is holding my hand, head on the side of my bed sitting in a chair asleep. I can see half of his face and only seeing half of it makes me wonder how long he has been here because he looks probably about as bad as I do.

I put as much pressure as I can on his hand to show him I am awake. It takes me a few tries to muster up enough strength to get him to notice im awake.

Jay first looks down at my hand and then at me, "Your awake!" he says relieved, "How are you feeling?" He says already worrying about me.

I try and give him the look telling him that was a dumbass question but I don't know how it looked seeing as the tube was starting to become a real pain in the ass. Jay must have realized by my look and me not replying that I wanted the tube out because he shot up out of his chair to go get the nearest nurse to get the tube out.

When the nurse comes in and removes the tube I already feel relieved but I try and talk and that just induces a coughing fit. I point to a glass of water on my bedside table and Jay feels it up and hands it to me. Within seconds it is empty again. I feel a little refreshed but crave more as my throat still feels really dry. I give him back the glass and point to the container with more water in it and he just shakes his head.

"Slow down lets wait until the doctor gets here to tell you how much you can handle first before we go and over do it" he says and I can see he still worrying. I hate having people worry and fan over me.

I try and sit up but something around my ribs stops me along with the sudden shooting pain I feel. I look down at my ribs and see a bandage around all of my ribs that is kind of constricting.

Jay must have sensed my discomfort because he puts his hands under my shoulders and lifts so I can sit up. "Thanks" I say in a rather horse voice.

"No problem. God I am so relieved to here your voice. Oh and about that," he says pointing down to my ribs "is to help with the 3 broken ribs you have."

"Well that would explain the pain." I say in the most sarcastic voice I can muster. " So what's the damage and how soon can I leave?" I add jumping right to the point.

"Well lets see. You have a concussion, 3 broken ribs, and a fractured wrist and you wont be leaving for a little while" he says going over the list in his head. I sighed knowing that he was right. I knew I wouldn't been getting out of here any time soon then I took the time to notice the brace that was occupying my right wrist that I hadn't noticed before. Must have happened when I was trying to shield my head from being kicked. "Oh and one more thing, you had some brain swelling from the concussion so they had to put you in a medically induced coma for a few days. You were out for 4 days."

"4 days! That isn't a few Jay! Why was I out for so long" I said trying to get angry that he had let me be out for so long. I was starting to get sleepy and didn't know why considering I had been in a coma for 4 days apparently.

"There was a lot of brain swelling. Hey are you okay?" That was the first time anybody had asked me that since I had woken up and I was already starting to get aggravated with people asking me that.

"Yeah just sleepy and I have a pounding headache is all" I said feeling even more drowsy.

"Your probably tired from all the pain meds. Why don't you go to sleep for a little while and I will wake you up when your doctor gets here" He said taking my hand and giving it I light squeeze.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to" I said slowly drifting off to sleep

He just reached down and kissed my hand, "I have been here this long im not leaving you now"

I just nodding my head and smiled at him. He had been here the whole time. I could feel it in the back of my head and I could tell it wasn't just my headache, I knew that sooner or later I would have to admit it to myself. I was starting to have feeling for my partner and my best friend Jay Halstead. That was the last thing that crossed my mind as I faded off to sleep

* * *

**Here it is. Please forgive me for any grammar errors I am running on low sleep courtesy of cramming for my end of the year exams. Well thanks for reading and leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry I havent updated in a long time. I was out of school and then I started volunteering and by the time I would get home and have time to write I would be exhauseted. I am definatly going to be updating more and I soon as I finish my chapter for What Would Happen I will post that to. So that will either be up late tonight or tomorrow evening depending if I go do my volunteering job. And I am truly sorry if any of my medical information is wrong. Oh and thank you so much Kelon and Jaelyn2001 for your help with everything. So here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

Jay didnt have to wake me up. Instead I was woken up by a nurse coming to take my blood.

I looked around to see where Jay had went, I quickly spotted him sound asleep on the little couch in my room.

The nurse, who's nametag read Melinda, must have seen me looking because she said "He must really like you a lot."

I stopped looking at Jay to turn and face Melinda, "Why would you say that?"

"Because he hasnt left since you got here and I think this is the longest I have seen him sleep" she said with a smirk getting the vial of my blood and putting it in her basket.

I just looked at Jay and smiled. I knew he hadnt left while I had been awake but I thought he had left sometime while I was asleep or in my coma and just came back. It gave me some source of protection and security that he had been there the whole time watching out for me.

I dont know how long I was staring before Melinda caught my attention again by saying "We have to take you to get an MRI in a little while to check on your cuncussion and brain swelling and probably to get an x-ray on your ribs and wrist to see how they are doing. So I will be back in about 20 minutes to come and get you" she said and walked out of my room.

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. I hated hospitals! I was tired of all of these test and getting blood drawn. My arms where bruised from how many times my blood had been drawn. I looked like I had been on dialisis for 5 years. All I wanted to do was go home.

Jay must have heard me because I saw him strech and he looked at me and smiled "How long have you been awake?"

"About 30 minutes"

He looked shocked that he hadnt woken up before, "Why didnt you wake me?!"

I just laughed "Because you were exhausted and needed sleep."

Before he could reply Melinda came in to get me for my tests.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked looking confused. He looked so cute when he had that look.

"MRI and a few x-rays" I said not really excited about it.

"I will be right here when you get back" he said leaning over my bed and squeezing my hand.

"No you wont. Melinda, how long with these tests take?" I asked. I already had a plan forming in my head.

"About an hour or two depending on what we find" She said while looking down at my chart and wrinting down some things.

I looked at Jay who had that really cute confused look on his face, "While I am getting these tests you are going to go home and shower, eat, and change clothes. Then you are going to go to the precinct and get both of our paperwork which im sure is 12 feet high by now. Then you will be allowed back because no offense but you look like crap."

"But-" he started but I cut him off.

"No but's! I wont allow you back in this hospital room if you dont go and get out of this damn hospital for a little while." I said with a serious expression.

He just sighed but I could tell he was about to give up. Jay squeezed my hand and looked at me and sighed and said, "Fine I will go, but if you need anything or they find something with those tests I want you to call me right away. Okay?"

I smiled, "I promise."

Melinda broke our look when she put the chart back down on my bed with a nod saying it was time to go.

"I will see you soon" I said looking at him.

"And I will be here" Jay said kissing my head.

As I was wheeled out into the hallway all I could think about was me and Jay. I didnt know what was happening between us but I liked it whatever it was.

* * *

**I really hope you liked that chapter. I am going to try and start making them longer and if you have an suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or pm me. And dont worry there will be more surprises in the next few chapters. And some of the rest of the unit will get involved soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so very sorry for the long wait. School started back up again and it kicking my tail. But just so you know I didn't forget about it. And I will also try to update way more.**

**Oh and Chicago PD starts again soon! I am beyond happy. And if anybody wants to you can always PM me about the episode. I love to talk about the episodes. Oh and I have decided for Severide and Erin to not have been together in this story. Well here is a new chapter.**

* * *

When I Melinda wheeled back into my room I saw Jay wasn't back yet. I was kinda happy because I know that it probably wasnt fun being stuck in the hospital with me.

I hadn't been sitting in my room for more than 5 minutes when I saw Jay come rushing in carrying all our paperwork and some brown bag. He looked a little more rested and like he had a shower.

He looked a little shocked to see me back "I'm so sorry im late! How long have you been back?"

"Only like 5 minutes. But have a question for you, what is in that bag that is smelling so damn good?" I asked pointing to the brown bag in his hand.

"Well I thought you might be a getting tired of hospital food so I stopped by on my way back and got us this." Jay said as he pulled out my favorite Chinese food.

"Oh my gosh! You are the best friend ever!" I said taking the food from him. Even as I said that he was my best friend I was questioning my words.

We sat in a comfortable silence eating the wonderful Chinese food and listening to my tv before Jay spoke up, "So have they said anything about your tests?"

And just as I was about to answer there was a knock at my door and my doctor came in, "Well I see that you have found a substitute for our hospital food."

Jay and I both kind of blushed and then started to apologize.

My doctor just started to laugh at us, "Its fine. To be honest I wouldn't eat it either if I was you. But now to get to the results of your tests," I was kind of nervous and Jay must have sensed this because he moved closer and took my hand in his, "But first how are you feeling?"

Jay just turned to me and looked at me with the look that said that I needed to be honest, "I get headaches a lot and sometimes I feel like I want to throw up. And my wrist kind of hurts sometimes. And my ribs hurt when I move certain ways."

My doctor just nodded his head and looked down at his clipboard that I assumed had the results of my tests, "Well the headaches and nausea should be expected with the severity of the concussion you have. Your MRI showed that you still have slight brain swelling but nothing that is causing me any worry. It should go down in a few days. Now about your wrist, it is fractured but it is a clean fracture so I don't think we will need to but it in a cast. You wearing a splint on it should have it healed in about a month. Now your ribs. they are healing very nicely and as far as I can tell are just severely bruised now. I can prescribe some pain killers for the pain."

I breathed a sigh of relief I didnt even know I was holding. I could hear Jay doing the same. I looked over at him and he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"So everything is healing and is going fine?" Jay asked

"Better than I expected actually. You should be able to get out of here in about a week or two." The doctor said and with a nod of his head he was out the door.

I could not contain my excitement at the news that I would be getting out of the hospital. I was so happy to be getting able to get out of here. I smiled and squeezed Jay's hand and let out a squeal of excitement.

Jay just laughed at me, "I can see you are happy to be going home."

"Yes you know how much I hate hospitals! I just have to figure out how im supposed to move around with bruised ribs and a fractured wrists" I said waving my new wrist splint around.

"I could always come and stay with you while you are healing. If that is something you would be okay with of course?" He said. Did he really think he even had to ask?!

"I would have it no other way" I said with a smile on my face. If I wasn't sure of anything that was going to happen in the coming weeks with my recovery in the coming weeks I was sure of one thing.

I was starting to fall for my best friend.

* * *

**And here is Chapter 7. I think this is my longest chapter yet. I will try and update as often as I can. **  
**It would go a lot faster if I had some reviews to motivate me so please leave me one ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am yet again so sorry for not updating. It seems that all I have been doing during this story is apologizing. Life has just been kicking my butt. Trying to pass all my honors classes, work, find time to write, and try to not get exhausted is really hard. I just finished this up and am working on the beginning of the next chapter so it should be up soon. Thank you for everybody that has stuck with me during my long absence!**

* * *

I guess word got out that I was going to be released soon because the day before I was set to get out I found the whole team coming to visit me.

It was me, Antonio,Olinksy, and Ruzek sitting in my room. The room was filled with so much laughter. I had almost forgot what it was like to be around everybody.

"So how long until you get that splint off?" Antonio asked pointing to my wrist.

" They say in a few weeks, but the second he says I can take this damn thing off I am going to throw this thing out the window. It is so annoying!" I said shaking my wrist around.

I saw Olinksy smirk from where he was sitting by the window, "It can't be more annoying then Ruzek has been since you have been gone. I guess he needs you there to keep him in place."

Everybody in the room started laughing, "Hey I am not that bad!" Ruzek shouted over us, "but I am so going to call you cribbled since you kinda have to hunch over a little when you walk because of your ribs."

"I can still kick your ass though" I said with a smirk.

They all stayed for a few more hours. They decided to leave since it was getting late and I was getting kind of tired.

I was about to roll over to flip the switch to turn the light off when there was a light taping at my door. I yelled for whoever it was to come in, and entering my room was none other than my surrogate father Hank Voight.

"How you doing kid?" he asked taking a seat at the end of my bed.

"Good I get released tomorrow." I couldn't be happier. I didn't know if I was happy because I was finally getting out of the hospital or because of who was going to be staying with me.

"I actually came to talk to you about that." he must have seen the confused look I was giving him because he continued, "I was thinking that you should come and stay with me until you are completely healed. Face it you aren't going to be able to do much with that wrist and-"

I cut him off before he could finish, "I already have that taken care of. Jay is going to be staying with me to help me out"

I could see the look of displeasure on his face at the idea, "Did that kid not hear me when I told him you were off-limits! Where is he any way?"

He told Jay what! Everything started to make sense now. I had to try to stay calm because I didn't want a swarm of nurses coming in to checking on me.

"He went back to my place to set it up since I havent been there in weeks. Now back up to what you just said, you told him I was off-limits?"

He just sighed, "Yes I did. I don't like in-house romances and I know exactly what will happen if you and him don't work out and I value his place way to much on my team to lose him just because y'all didn't work out"

I didn't even know what to say. I wasnt a kid anymore and he couldn't do this to me. I was tired and didn't feel like getting into an argument with Voight.

"I can't believe you did that! Who I like and want to date isn't any of you business!" I yelled at him. It wasnt really yelling since I was whispering.

"It is my business when you are both in my unit"

"Well you don't even have to worry about us dating or doing anything because we aren't. He is just staying with me for a few weeks to help me out."

I could tell he was about to give up on the argument. I knew I hadn't won but at least I could put this off for a little bit.

"I am not happy about it but okay. But if I find out anything more is happening I will do something about it. I will see you soon" Voight said getting up ready to leave.

I just turned off a said a low goodbye. I didn't know if he heard me and honestly I really didn't care. But I did know one thing for sure.

This argument was not over and he was not going to tell me what to do anymore.

* * *

**Yet again I will apologize. Like I said I have the next chapter started so hopefully if nothing gets in my way it will be up and ready on Tuesday.**

**Let me know what you thought by leaving a review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for not updating like I promised I would. I had to completly restart and clean my laptop so that erased everything. And then to top it all of I hurt my knee, landed in the hospital, and had surgery on my knee. And I tried to update in the hospital but they didnt have WiFi. What kind of hospital doesnt have WiFi. I also just started my Christmas break so hopefully I can update sometimes.**

**I am not to proud of this one chapter and it is kind of just a filler chapter.**

I was finally getting to leave the hospital. I dont think I had ever been happier to leave any place in my entire life. I was being wheeled down the ramp by Jay who already had the car waiting.

"I hope you know that the only reason you are getting to drive is I still have this sling on and they havent cleared me to drive yet" I said pouting a little because I hadnt been cleared to drive. Even though my brain swelling was gone they stil wouldnt clear me because I was still having a few headaches from my concussion.

I could almosy feel the smirk I knew that he had on his face, "Might as well enjoy it while I can"

We had just came to the car and as soon as Jay put the breaks on the wheelchair I almost jumped out of the chair. If I got in this car and drove away there was no way I was coming back here anytime soon.

I might have actually made it to the passenger side seat if my ribs didnt protest against my fast movements. My ribs definatly voiced there displeasure as I almost face planted the concrete parking lot.

Of course Jay caught me before I hit the ground.

"Wow there tiger lets slow down a little bit." Jay said grabbing me around the waist and lifting me into the car. When he sat me down it hurt a little bit and I let out a small wince hoping that he didnt hear me.

Damn he must have razor like hearing because he heard me.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked moving a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face.

"Yeah just moved a little to fast and underestimated my pain tolerance." I said trying to get comfortable without hurting myself anymore.

"Im sorry Er. On our way back to your place we can stop by the pharmacy and get your pain medicane and all the other things they called in for you." Jay said as he reached around me to buckle me in and shut the door.

Getting out of the hospital for a litle but seemed to get the best of me because when we pulled out of the hospital and Jay turned the radio on low and I put my head against the window all just seemed to fade away as I went to sleep.

I did now something though.

Having Jay take care of me for the next few days wouldnt be as bad as I thought.

**I know this is really short but I really wanted to get something out for you guys. And with my other story What Would Happen, I am currently working to get updates out for that. I had 3 chapters done and ready to post when my computer crashed. Another chapter will be posted on 3-4 days (hopefully nothing goes wrong)**


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't realize we had gotten back to my apartment until Jay tried to lift me out of me seat.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I asked in my usual sarcastic humor.

When he noticed I was awake he set me back down, "I was going to carry you to your apartment so you could sleep and not have to walk up the 2 flights of stairs. I already put everything else in the apartment. Oh, and if you ever decide to move think about getting a place with a working elevator please."

"You dont have to carry me up the stairs I can make it up" I said swinging my legs out of the car.

As I stood up I had to hunch over a little bit because of my ribs. This was going to take a while

* * *

40 minutes later and Jay carrying me after I gave up after the first 10 steps we finally made it in my apartment.

I looked around and noticed everything was already put away in its proper spot. Jay probably knew my apartment like his own as much time as he spent here.

"I'll get your meds and some water for you. Just pick if you want to go to bed or go to the couch." Jay said making his way into the kitchen.

"Trying to get me into bed Halstead?" I said as I tried to get comfortable on the couch.

I could hear him chuckle as he walked into the living room and handed me my water and pills, "Oh in your dream Lindsay! When I finally do get you in bed I want you to be groaning at what I make you feel, not because I made your ribs hurt."

I almost choked on my water. In all reality the thought of us together had been in my dreams before. As much as I wanted to come out and admit my feeling for him our spots in intelligence were worth to much to give up.

"Hey. Are you okay,you kinda zoned out there for a minute" Jay said looking at me with concern in his eye.

"Yeah. Just trying to get comfortable." I said trying to find a comfortable position for me and my broken ribs.

"Here let me help you" Jay said as he stretched out on the couch. He took a pillow from the end of the couch and put it behind his head. "Here lay down on me. Your couch is soft but I don't think it is quite soft enough for your ribs."

I thought if this was a good idea or not. I didn't really care at the moment because at the moment all I wanted to do was lay down and watch some tv with my best friend and try and forget this whole miserable thing had ever happened to me.

"Okay, what do you want to do now? The game just started I think if you want to watch it" I figured he would be the only one watching it because I knew I wasn't going to last long.

How the hell did he get to be so damn comfortable! These next few days of him taking care of me were going to be harder than I thought.

**That crossover just made me cry like a baby! I knew that Nadia was going to be the one to die but a tiny part of me just didn't want it to happen. And there was barely even any linstead! At least we did get a hug between them though. Derek Haas has said that there are dark days ahead for Lindsey so hopefully Jay will be there for her.**

**Now I am so sorry for not updating. Honestly I kind of forgot and got into reading some of the other amazing stories that had been posted about Chicago PD. Please review and let me know how this story is going and please give me suggestions!**


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise im back. I am really sorry that this wasn't updated sooner. My grandfather died and then 2 months later my grandma died and that kinda rocked my world for a while. I hope to be able to update this at least once a week now that my life is back on track and I don't think anything drastic will happen soon. As for my other story What Would Happen, that is still a work in progress. I am going to be uploading several chapters of that story at once.

Now on lighter not that promo! Omg I cried! Like I have a countdown going to the first episode and I got a sign that said do not disturb CPD is on to go on my door!

Without further ado here is the new chapter!

* * *

The next few days of Jay taking care of me hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. He had returned to work 2 days after I got settled in at home and would come and stay with me everyday after work and drop in on me during lunch to bring food considering I still couldn't get around much.

On the 4th day of be stuck at home I was going crazy. I had to get out and do something!

"Jay cant I just come with you for a little bit and then you can bring me home during lunch?" If he said no I was going to have to find some way to get there myself there was no way I was about to stay at home today.

"Erin you know there is no way that Voight is going to let you come in. Look at you, you can't even make it from the kitchen to the bedroom without having to stop and grab onto something." Jay said looking around for his hoodie. Since he had been staying here he had accumulated a pretty good share of clothes here.

I picked it up from the side of the couch handing it to him, "I won't do anything I swear! I can just sit and do paperwork and answer the phones I swear!" I was so desperate to get out I was even willing to do desk duty.

I could see by the look on his face that he was going to give me what I wanted, "Fine I can never say no to you anyway. But if Voight starts to get mad I am saying this whole thing was your idea"

"And I will take full responsibility" I said using him as a crutch to stand up. On my way up I gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you.

* * *

"Handicapped on deck!" I could hear as I came up the stairs. More like Jay carrying me up the stairs. When did we get so many!

"Oh bite me Ruzek I didn't make fun of you when that massage girl kicked you in your balls so shut the hell up!" I said with a groan as Jay eased me down in my chair.

Then the one person I hope wasn't here yet made his presence known.

"What are you doing here Erin?" Came Voight's gruff voice from the doorway of his office. I was hoping I could at least take some Tylenol before I had to answer to him and suck up enough for him to let me stay at least till lunch.

"I was going crazy at home Voight and Jay brought me here"

"More like forced to bring." He said as he dropped some coffee and and tylenol. He knew me so well it was scary sometimes.

"All I'm going to do is sit here and answer the phones and Jay is going to take me back home during lunch I promise" I said with a little beg in my voice hoping that he would let me stay

I could see that he really wanted to send me back home so the words that came from him surprised me, "Fine but if I see you make one move from that desk I'm taking you home myself"

God I love getting what I want.

I wouldn't have split this into to parts if I didn't have a mighty good plan for the second part of this chapter. Drop a review and tell me what you think is gonna happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I guess I cant keep any of my promises can I guys. I am so sorry. Im just going to even stop promising a time table for when I am going to update because something always seems to get in my way. So I guess I will just say that my stuff will be updated as soon as possible.**

The guys had been coming in and out all day with witnesses and CI's to try and break the case that got dropped on our laps by narcotics.

Everybody was either interviewing somebody or was out tracking down leads to try and find some break in the case. I started to feel a little achy and in pain and started to wonder how much longer it would be until I got to go home. Looking down at my watch I realized that lunch time and come and went and I couldn't even remember what I had been doing for the past hour.

Sitting in this chair was really starting to hurt my ribs and strangely my wrist because that is the only part of me that hadn't hurt.

I started to get up to walk into Voight's office to lay on his couch when I had to grab onto the side of my desk to keep my balance. I dont know what was going on but I was starting to feel pretty crappy and I didn't know if it had anything to do with injuries or not. I think I might ask Jay to call Will so he can come and check on me.

Of course Jay picks that opportunity to come out of the interrogation room, "Erin are you okay?" He says rushing to me and putting me back down in the chair.

"Yeah im fine. Just got up a little to fast is all. So how is the case going?" I ask trying to get to get him off the subject and trying to play off how bad I feel.

Jay had this look on his face like he didn't believe me,"Okay we just got a break in the case and we were all about to move on it. Do you want me to tell Voight that I need to take you home. You dont look so good Er."

"No it's okay. I was just about to go lay down in Voight's office for a bit. You can take me home when your done."I say standing up and making my way to Voight's office with Jay's help. I didnt even try to tell him that I felt fine because I didnt even feel like that would be a believable lie.

"Okay but call me if you need anything Er. Are you cold?" He said taking his hoodie off and laying it across me.

"Halstead we gotta go"Antonio said knocking on the door.

This couch was no where near as comfortable as I thought it was. Finally getting comfortable on the couch I patted the side of Jay's leg, "Go Jay I will be fine and laying right here when you get back."

"Promise" Jay said moving the hair out of my face.

Snuggling in to the front of his hoodie and closing my eyes I squeezed his leg, "Promise. Now go save some bad guys and be safe"

I could hear him shut the door and all that floated threw my head as I breathed in his scent was that he would always be my Knight in Shining Kevlar.


End file.
